The Ice Skating Trip
by YamiSeirei
Summary: The gang is bored one day and decide to go ice skating. Bakura and Malik start to scheme...The usual couples with few thrown in for fun : yaoi couples


Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Which I don't, there would be yaoiness ALL the time! 

Summary: The yugioh gang is bored and decide to go ice skating one day. They are all mostly friends in this with the normal couples and a few more thrown in for fun! But Malik and Bakura still hate Yami (sigh) when will they learn?

This is a one-shot

The ice skating trip

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto and Jou were all sitting in Seto's living room. One by one they sipped at their drinks Bakura and Malik giving Yami the occasional dirty look and Yami glaring back at them dying to take a pop at the pair but knowing he couldn't due to their boyfriends.

In unison the same thought occurred to the group. 'I'm bored.'

Seto was the first to voice this thought out loud and everyone nodded.

"Well let's do something then." Yugi said. "How about a movie?"

Seto groaned "We've seen 12 already this month and it's only the 11th! Isn't there something else we could do?"

"Don't you want to spend time with your beloved computer Seto?" Malik asked in mock shock and everyone smirked.

"Contrary to popular belief I do NOT spend all my time in front of it!" He nuzzled into Jou's neck who giggled playfully. 'I'd much rather spend time with you puppy.' He murmured so no one but Jou could hear him. Jou blushed and batted Seto away softly.

"Behave dragon! Well what do you suggest we do Malik since you're so fond of speaking."

Malik growled and Marik lay a warning hand on his arm. "What about ice skating? We could all go and get others to join us. Could be fun." He said and everyone except Yami, Bakura and Malik brightened at the idea.

"I'll call my little sis, she'd love to come." Jou said and leapt off Seto's lap grabbing his boyfriend's 'cell phone as he went.

Seto grinned and shook his head in faked exasperation. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for his puppy trouble was Jou knew this and played it perfectly.

"Hang on Jou." Ryou said, "We haven't decided if that's what we all want to do yet." He had noticed Bakura tensing up at the sound of 'ice skating' and wasn't sure this was what his boyfriend would want to do.

"Let's have a vote." Anzu said feeling eager because she loved to ice skate and knew she was probably the best out of the group at it. (A.N. Modest little thing isn't she? Lol)

"Those in favour raise hands." All but the three Yami's raised their hands.

"Outvoted you three of course you don't have to come I'm sure no one would think you were actually _scared_ now would they?" Anzu said and three extra hands shot into the air. No one was going to think _they_ were scared no way!

Yugi grinned at Anzu's little head game. She always was good at that he mused remembering when she worked at Burger World and exposed a thief for playing s similar sort of head game.

"Great I'll call Shizuka." Jou said and dashed off to call his little sister.

"I should call Ishizu and Odion and invite them." Marik said looking at his darker half. Malik snorted.

"Do you have to ask Ishizu to come along? I bet you a thousand yen she goes into one of her rants about 'Oh my Millennium Necklace this' and 'My Millennium Necklace that.'" Malik said putting on a falsetto voice and making everyone grin knowing exactly what he meant. Even Yami grinned seeing the funny side. Marik however did not grim but gave his dark a cold look.

"Oh? And you didn't rant constantly about world domination etc etc? I seem to remember you wouldn't shut up about it!"

"Okay point taken but the bet is still on." Malik said and held out his hand. Marik shook it "You're on!" he said and sincerely hoped his sister would keep quiet. He didn't have a spare thousand Yen! And he knew Malik certainly didn't but then maybe they could make it up in other ways… He grinned to himself now that would be worth losing a bet over.

"I'm going to call Honda, Otogi and Mai." Yugi said to Yami and Yami nodded. Honda and Otogi we're now a couple but a very private one but he thought they would come for this. Mai on the other hand was still single though not from a lack of offers. She was always being asked but always refused. Yugi knew why, she still held a torch for Jou but knew she didn't stand a chance as he was with Seto so she contented herself with just being friends.

All phone calls made, the group made their way to the waiting limos that Seto had arranged and they drove off everyone glad that Jou had a boyfriend like Seto! He might be an arrogant git a lot of the time but as they had discovered it was mainly a front. He had opened up eventually and was liked by most of the group except Malik and Bakura who didn't really like anyone except their hikaris. The two of them were currently in the back of one limo plotting and scheming as to what they might get up to when they arrived. Ryou and Marik eyed them suspiciously and made mental notes to keep a close eye on their yamis.

They arrived and emerged from the cars the three yamis still looking unsure but staying with their hikaris so as not to appear afraid. Truth told they were scared. They had heard Yugi and the others talking about ice and how dangerous it was and they didn't want to get hurt! Inflicting pain on others was one thing but when it came to themselves, that was another matter entirely! Yami wasn't one to inflict pain himself like the other two but he was still apprehensive.

They spotted the others waiting for them and Yugi grabbed Yami's hand happily.

"Come on Yami I love ice skating!" Yami managed a smile for his aibou and allowed himself to be pulled along to where the others were.

The rest of the group followed Seto wondering whether he should have called Mokuba who was staying at a friend's for the week. Mokuba loved ice-skating and was very good at it he thought proudly. He didn't know if Jou could ice skate yet he hoped he could.

"Hey pup have you ever been ice skating before?" He asked and Jou looked apologetic.

"Actually no I haven't but how hard can it be?"

'Hard on your butt.' Seto thought but just smiled down at his puppy.

"You'll love it I promise." He said as they joined the others.

Marik and Ryou had made the effort and had split up their scheming yamis and were standing as far apart as possible determined not to have them leave their sight for a moment.

After greetings were made, the group made their way in and straight through the turnstiles as Seto had called the rink and already paid for the trip.

They made their way round to the rink to where shoes were exchanged for skating boots. Bakura eyed up the pigeon hole store where people's shoes were kept while they skated and a wicked idea came to him. He turned and winked at Malik who winked back knowing the other was hatching a scheme.

His attention was caught when everyone was ordered off the ice for twenty minutes. When it was clear a large and dangerous looking machine emerged from somewhere on the far side of the ice. As it went round it left the ice smooth and shiny and it also gave him a wicked idea… he turned and winked at Bakura who had also been watching the machine and Bakura grinned. Oh they were going to have fun alright!

By the time everyone had ice skates and had changed, the twenty minutes were up. Seto stood and led Jou over to the entrance to the ice leading him and supporting him at the same time. Jou got gingerly onto the ice and began to slip.

"Aaah Seto!" he cried out as down he went with a thud while everyone cracked up laughing.

"Grab onto the barrier pup." Seto said helping him up so Jou did – for dear life! He wasn't about to fall again and make a fool of himself. He stood as casually as he could apart from his knuckles gave him away a bit they were so white from his death-like grip on the barrier.

"Mind if I have a quick skate round pup?" Seto asked loving the feel of being on it again.

"S…Sure go ahead." Jou stammered and Seto gave him a peck before skating gracefully off.

"C'mon Yami let's go." Yugi said and dragged his dark to the edge of the rink.

"Uuuuh aibou it looks too dangerous can't I watch?" Yami begged and Yugi grinned at him thinking how could a one time powerful pharaoh like Yami be scared of a little frozen water?

"Please try?" He said giving Yami 'try-for-me-puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom' how could his dark resist? Yami sighed.

"Okay aibou but I'm copying Jou! That barrier looks nice and safe and I value my butt!"

Yugi giggled and nodded helping Yami onto the ice. Yami expected his feet to slide away as soon as he stepped onto the smooth white surface but to his surprise they stayed still.

"Hey Yugi I thought I would slip right away but this isn't too bad." He grinned but rested his hand on the barrier just in case.

"Try moving." Yugi encouraged and Yami pushed an ice skate moving very carefully and remembering what Yugi had told him about leaning forwards slightly.

He didn't fall though he was unsteady and stayed close to the barrier. Yugi grinned glad that Yami seemed to have taken to ice skating like a natural when after a few turns Yami was skating round like he had been doing it for years. The two of them skated round and round happily.

Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura had been watching from the sidelines as the rest of the group got onto the ice and skated away.

"Our turn." Marik said and turned to his boyfriend only to find that Malik was gone and he was holding hands with Ryou!

He squeaked and dropped Ryou's hand in shock.

"Ryou! Where's Malik?" he said slightly panicking as Ryou looked just as shocked and surprised.

"I…I don't know" Ryou said "They must have given us the slip and got us to hold each other's hands while we were distracted. Now what do we do?"

"We find them." Marik said angrily knowing Malik and Bakura wouldn't stay out of trouble for long. "Let's go."

The two hikaris stalked away to search for their yamis annoyed that they were missing out on the fun because of them.

"No sex for him tonight!" they thought in unison about their respective partners.

"Hello Yugi-boy." A voice said as a silver haired skater zoomed past Yami and Yugi in a blur of red.

"Pegasus!" Yugi gasped. What was he doing here? They made their way to the barrier and watched the CEO of Industrial Illusions glide his way round the rink with ease and grace.

"Wow he's good aibou." Yami said still not liking Pegasus but appreciating the man's talent for skating.

"Yes, come on let's go I'm so glad you can do this Yami." He smiled and Yami gave him a hug making them both lose balance and collapse in a heap of arms and legs both giggling madly.

Getting up they dusted off and resumed their skating.

Seto had returned to Jou and was trying to encourage him to loose his death-grip on the barrier. Eventually Jou did and then almost fell over again when he spotted something he hadn't expected to see in a million years.

"Seto look!" He gasped so Seto did and what he saw gave him almost the shock of his life.

Rex Raptor was there skating round to his hearts content. That in itself was not shocking, what _was _shocking was the fact that he was skating round with Weevil Underwood and the two were _holding hands_.

"Am I seeing things?" Seto wondered out loud and Jou shook his head.

"They look very pally." He said, "Very friendly indeed. You don't think? Nah it couldn't be they hate each other don't they?"

"Obviously not being as they now have their arms round each other." Seto snorted in disgust and after attaching Jou to the barrier again he decided to have a little fun.

He skated round to where Yami and Yugi were taking five for a rest and grinned at them.

"What's up Seto? It looks like you just sacked the Big Five!" Yami joked at Seto's gleeful expression which hardly ever appeared.

"It's not that you baka! I want to show you something." He came to stand beside them and pointed "Look!"

The two followed his gaze until they spotted Rex and Weevil looking very close as they skated round.

"I never would have figured…" Yugi said completely shocked and Yami just looked dumbstruck.

Seto grinned "I don't think they've seen us yet." He said and the three waited for Rex and Weevil to pass them Yami and Yugi catching on to Seto's joke fast.

Soon they came round and Seto smirked.

"Hi Rex, Hi Weevil!" he chirped merrily most un-Seto like. Yugi and Yami were trying desperately not to laugh and were holding onto each other their bodies shaking with suppressed mirth.

Rex and Weevil looked round but couldn't see anyone they knew.

"Come on my dino hero." Weevil said his voice full of love for Rex.

Hearing this all three men made fake gagging noises and actions. Soppy comments just weren't Weevil's thing.

"Over here Weevil." Seto called and this time both Rex and Weevil saw all three men standing at the barrier Yami and Yugi bright red in the face from trying not to laugh and all three of them holding up their hands in a cheeky wave and wink at him.

"Hi Weevil, Hi Rex." They said in falsetto voices.

Both duelists stood completely gobsmaked until their senses returned and they released each other suddenly turning they made to leave but as Weevil skated off he hadn't seen the flap of Rex's coat that had caught somehow on his own coat.

Weevil was so angry at being caught that he didn't realise at first he was dragging Rex by his coat and when he did he turned angrily to Rex who was struggling to keep up and disentangle his coat at the same time. As Weevil turned Rex realised and couldn't stop.

The crash was spectacular to say the least as Rex ran headlong into weevil and down the two went sliding along and crashing into others as they went. A huge pile-up ensued and by the time they came to a stop against the barrier as Weevil had been going so fast the momentum had carried them a long way, they had at least six bewildered skaters on top of them both.

Muffled arguing could be heard as Yugi, Yami and Seto held onto the barrier and laughed so hard they could hardly stand. The rest of the group except Marik and Ryou who were still frantically searching for their yamis also noticed and stopped where they were on the ice to laugh at the unlikely couple's antics. (A.N. Authoress pauses to pick herself up off the floor after laughing so hard she fell off her chair!)

After they had recovered themselves, The three started again Seto making his way over to Jou who was still laughing himself.

"My my my, guess I never thought my dragon was such a tease." He grinned and Seto smirked.

"Well I am just full of surprises pup. Come on let's carry on." Still grinning Jou allowed Seto to lead him and show him what to do and soon he was skating reasonably well.

Before all this had happened to Rex and weevil. Bakura and Malik had gone their separate ways to wreak some havoc of their own. Bakura was currently standing casually close to where the staff gained access to where people's shoes were stored but his eyes were sharply focused on the little key-pad the staff used to punch a code in to gain access.

After watching for a while, he memorised the combination and while everyone's attention was diverted by the Rex/Weevil pile-up, he made his way casually over to the door and in a second had entered the code and let himself in.

He would have to be careful if he wasn't going to be caught but then he wasn't a master thief for nothing! He had promised Ryou he would never steal again and meant to stick to it but swapping a few shoes round wasn't stealing was it?

He smirked and began his work. He found a large sack and intended to use it to retrieve all the gang's own pairs of shoes as he knew if Malik carried out his own plan then they would need to make a very fast exit from the rink…

Silently he went from row to row swapping shoes and claiming the ones he wanted. He didn't just swap the shoes in pairs though, he mixed them all up into odd pairs. His smirk grew as he knew the total chaos this would cause no one being able to find any of their own shoes.

He had to duck out of the way quickly as attendants came and went still dealing out ice skates to people and he was lucky everyone was still enjoying themselves too much to want to leave as his scheme was not discovered the whole time he was in there.

He outright chuckled evily as he swapped a huge pair of shoes for ones that would fit a five-year old child and swapped one of the small ones for a high-heeled shoe. He was almost done when screams and shouts could be heard. Malik must have started his plan!

As silently as he came, he left the shoe-room and laughed out loud at the sight that met him…

Malik had left Bakura and gone round to the far side of the rink to find out how to get into the room that held that wonderfully evil looking machine that had made the ice smooth. He wouldn't hurt anyone that much he had promised Marik but Marik had never mentioned he couldn't _scare_ anyone. He smirked, this was going to be fuuun.

He found a door at the side and quickly picked the lock thanking Bakura silently for lessons on the subject. Slipping inside he looked at the machine in front of him. It looked much bigger than it had done when he had first seen it but this pleased him. He liked large and dangerous objects and so he began to search for some keys. He knew a little about driving from what Marik had been showing him though that had mainly been on a motorbike but he was sure this would be fine.

His hunt proved unsuccessful until he looked at the ignition.

The fools had left the keys in the ignition! Smirking like the cat who got the cream, he climbed into the driver's seat and looked at the controls. There was a steering wheel and a few levers well how hard could this be?

On a long lever by his side he saw 1, 2 and 'R' engraved on the ball at the top. One and two didn't sound like fun forgetting everything Marik had told him about gears and thinking that probably meant one and two miles and hour, he looked at the 'R' and hoped it meant 'really fast'.

He turned the ignition and the machine roared into life. Happily he moved the lever to the 'R' after working out which lever allowed him to move it without grating and pressed his foot down on a pedal. He figured as there was only one foot pedal it must be to make it go. He wondered where the 'stop' lever was but he'd figure it out as he went along.

He pressed his food down but got a shock when the machine lunged backwards!

"Ra dammit!" he cursed realising that 'R' actually meant reverse.

He had however also discovered the brake in that moment and feeling a bit foolish, he moved the lever to the '1' and pressed down on the pedal again.

This time it went the right way and with a cry of 'Yeeee-haaaaa!' Malik drove the machine through the barrier doors and out onto the ice.

Fortunately for him, no one was actually standing in front of the doors at the time. Most had retreated to the other side of the ice and Marik stopped dead where he was. He knew… he just knew…

"Malik you baka." He muttered to himself and ran round the rink looking for the rest of the gang.

He bumped into Bakura who was watching the chaos happily and was suspiciously holding a large sack.

"Bakura! Where is everyone?" he demanded but Bakura shrugged.

"How in Ra's name should I know?" he growled "You should be watching your boyfriend he's having so much fun! Now stop spoiling mine."

Marik heard the screams as terrified people struggled to get off the ice as the machine bore down on them like a huge metal beast.

Suddenly the rest of the gang appeared and Ryou rushed over to Bakura.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded quite out of character for the usually soft-spoken British boy. I've been worried sick and…" he stopped as he spotted the sack "What's in the sack Bakura?"

"Our shoes." His dark half grinned, "I figured we might need them in a hurry!"

He opened the bag and dealt everyone their shoes as Malik continued to drive the machine happily. When he saw officials heading his way though he decided he's done enough terrorising for one day and drove it reasonably fast back into it's hole before diving off at the last minute and letting it crash into the wall at the back. Pulling the hood of his cloak up, he exited the small room and vanished before the officials got anywhere near him. He was not noticed as he ran back to the rest of the gang grinning happily. He noticed everyone had already got their shoes on some of the group looking outright shocked at him but he couldn't care less.

There was a huge angry crowd round the shoe desk now as the staff discovered that all the shoes had been swapped and were desperately trying to sort it out.

Putting the ice skates in the sack Bakura dumped it in a corner and the group walked out as casually as they could away from the chaos the two yamis had caused.

It was a silent drive home, Bakura and Malik were both still grinning at the success of their schemes but were being given very looks from their hikaris which if they had been yamis themselves would probably have sent their asses to the Shadow Realm!

They got back to Seto's and everyone congregated in Seto's living room. The young CEO went off to fetch some drinks and as he went he could hear shouting. He grinned knowing that Marik and Ryou were giving their yamis hell for what they did. He was actually secretly rather impressed with the stunts though Malik's had been dangerous to say the least he had found it rather amusing to watch and plus his puppy he knew had been slightly jealous that he hadn't thought of a good prank like that to pull.

Mai, Odion, Ishizu, Honda and Otogi had fled the scene. Mai and Ishizu looking shocked, Odion as usual not having given any emotion away as per usual. That man was like a Vulcan! And Honda and Otogi laughing about the whole thing.

Shizuka had gone home upset and Jou had called her on the way home to cheer her up which she had he told him later.

Seto smirked as her recalled Malik's bet with Marik earlier, he had lost as Ishizu hadn't mentioned her Millennium Necklace once and Malik had glowered at her to which she had politely smiled at him making him more annoyed. It was then he had started scheming with Bakura, as he had been in the limo with them on the way.

He fixed the tray of drinks and returned to the group.

Marik and Ryou were still yelling at their yamis who were looking a little less pleased than they had to start with.

"What in Ra's name did you think you were doing?" Marik was yelling at Malik and Malik had the good grace to look at least a little sheepish.

"I just wanted a go." He said but everyone knew he was lying.

"Okay okay so I wanted some fun! I wouldn't have hurt anyone Marik I promised you that." Marik remembered and he also remembered Malik not actually driving the thing _at_ anyone he had just been steering it round and round in a circle.

"Don't think I have forgiven you Malik." Marik said his anger lessened somewhat by remembering Malik had actually looked quite funny steering round and round in a circle while people ran for cover.

"What about you Bakura?" Ryou demanded rounding on his boyfriend again. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it would create complete and utter chaos if all the shoes were mixed up." Bakura said quite truthfully. "It was harmless really."

Quite suddenly Yugi giggled at the thought of all the antics of the day. Wow this was going to be one they wouldn't forget in a hurry!

Yugi's giggle was infectious and one by one they all started Seto being the most stoic and self-controlled when it came to laughing was the last to join in but soon the whole room shook with their laughter.

"Oh Ra did you see Rex and Weevil?" Yami said through the tears of laughter running down his face.

"Yes!" Everyone said and everyone laughed harder until their sides ached and they couldn't laugh anymore.

Seto grabbed his 'cell and called for pizzas for everyone. What a day it had been and even though Malik and Bakura were practically insane it had still turned out to be good.

The following day they all read the papers. 'BLONDE HAIRED MADMAN CREATES HAVOC AND MAYHEM AT THE ICE RINK'

Owari – end

There y'all go phew this took me about 4 hours to write lol. Hope you like it and found it as funny as I did writing it hehe naughty yamis! I have always wondered what would happen at an ice rink if the staff got bored and swapped a few shoes…

This could have actually been even longer due to all then characters being there but hey they were just there as extras ;)

Ja ne! till next time mwahahaha!

Yami: Someone chain this girl!

Yami Seirei: Oooh yes please Yami!

Yami: Oh Ra…

Yugi: Pweese weeview! Yami Seirei adores getting reviews.

Yami Seirei: (bound and gagged) mmmmf!

Yami: Quick aibou run for it now before she escapes!

(they run away very fast leaving poor Yami Seirei to her devices)

Yami Seirei: (muffled under the gag) Ra dammit…


End file.
